In the eye of the woman I love
by Summer Eclair
Summary: As a prince. Lelouch have responsibilities. So his father prepared him to be an emperor. But there is one thing that he could'nt really accept. To marry someone he does'nt love..
1. Chapter 1

_**.. My , my .. code geass was not mine ..**_

* * *

_They **know** each other .._

_Not that **close** they are .._

_BUT , when that day **come** .. _

_EVERYTHING , **changes** .._

".. I think I'm lost .." A 6 year old orange headed girl mumbled ..

She was walking silently down the hall , Until she found a very _angelic place ._.

" Wow .. " she said , amused by the view .. Then she walks forward to get inside that _place. _

Until she bumped into a figure ..

.. It was a boy standing beside the bush, it was about her age too.. Had a raven black hair , fair skin and had deep purple eyes .. Shirley didn't notice the boy,because of her amusement at the garden..

"Uhmm.. I'm sorry,I'm not watching my steps .." Until she noticed something on the boy ..

The raven haired boy was looking at her .. _Calmly , _Not moving he spoke :

"I believe you're name is Shirley Fenette ?" The Boy asked

"Yes, your highness .. I am "Shirley bowed .." I'm sorry I didn't recognized you ,"She added

He shook his head " No, that's alright, like you said before .. you're just amazed by the view" the boy replied ..

" uhmm .. Your majesty , can I ask you something ?" she stated

"Yes ? What is it ?" The boy said formally

"Is this Empress Marianne's , royal garden ?" She asked " Yes .. it is, " The prince answered " and this garden had been negligent this passed months.. " he added ,

Then tears started to fall from the princes purple orbs..

" Oh .. Prince Lelouch .. Why are you crying ?, is there something wro- " Shirley stopped her words .. _Yeah ! Empress Marianne just passed this last few months .._ She thought

"I'm sorry, Your highness!" Shirley apologized.

" no it's alright .. I just remember her " The prince said " Im sorry too .. for showing my weakness .., As a prince I shouldn't show my emotions .. especially my weakness .." He added

" Huh ! No it doesn't really matter, Your majesty" She said her head bowed down..

"Please ! Just call me lelouch" the prince requested ..

"Oh, sure .. that would be great !" Shirley said cheerfully " Well if you don't mind too .. can I visit you again , here ?"

" of course ! That'll be a pleasure .. to have a friend like you .." The prince said , whos returning formally again

" okay ! Lelouch .. I promise " Shirley said while raising her right hand, Showing that she was really serious about it..

Lelouch chuckled

_THEN .. every meeting has an end .._

" Shirley ! There you are !, I'm looking for you ? Where did y-" the man shut off when he see his daughter standing beside the prince ..

" oh ! You're majesty .. I'm really sorry, did my daughter disturbs you ?,you know she's kinda talkative " The tall dark orange headed man said ..

" No, Mr. Fenette ..In fact, your daughter was nice " The prince informed ..

" ahmm .. That great your highness ..But if you don't mind we're already leaving .." the man said , scratching his head

" Is that so ? Maybe it's okay if I invited her again here .. Uhmm.. Tomorrow .." The prince said

" of course ! Your highness .." the man replied ..

Then Shirley run towards her father .. waving her hand on Lelouch ..

" I hope to see you again, Shirley !" the prince shouted ..

"bye !" She replies ..

After that .. he turned back .. shooking his head .. he smirked .. "Shirley"

_BUT , it's okay well meet again tomorrow .._

"Hello ! Son .. come on join us .. "The emperor said ..

" So how's you promenade " The emperor asked .. while sipping his chardonnay

"It's fun .. I met someone, who I think would be my great friend .. " he replied while sitting ..

" well .. that's great .. " The emperor stated ..

" I'm going to meet her again, if you don't mind" The prince said..

" As long as you want my son " The emperor said , nodding ..

_HAY ! Chappie 2 will be soon ! :)_

_**Neya**_: haaaa.. what a relief .. I finally upload this .. hehe .. i'll accept you review guys ! xD . _*winks_


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Chapter 2: The only one left_

.

* * *

"Shirley !" Milly shouted

It triggered all the people inside the student council room.. "Wha- What is it ? .." She answered shocked..

"Don't tell me … Youre having a day dream again ?"Milly exclaimed ..

"Uhmm.. not really .. I just .. remember something.."She explained ..

_Then someone entered the room …._

"oh ! Lulu, there you are !.. i've been waiting for you!" She pouted ,"Im sorry .. I didn't know that .." He answered standing infront of her

"Is that so.. well , C'mon we gotta go" She said while standing from her seat .. Then grabbed lelouchs wrist .. she lead him outside the door ..

Shirley and Lelouch, grow up together ,,Lelouch suggested onto shirleys father to enroll her at the Ashford academy,so they could be together ,,Until now,they're still together .. treated one another as best friends ..

"So what's your business"Lelouch said , while they're running down the stairs

"We gotta hurry, Your Fathers waiting for you" She replied

"But why ?"

"I don't know .. You'lle see if you finally meet him"

Then when they finally reached the parking lot ,There's a limo waiting for them (Literally lelouch only)

* * *

Lelouch's Identity , was still not known by the public, of course the students in ashford didn't know it too ..Except Shirley,who only knows his true identity.. She had always helped him to escape so many times, so no one will not find out .. Shirley and lelouch said that they're dating so , So no one could know the truth

* * *

Then Lelouch entered the limo .. Suddenly the chauffer closes the door ..

"Hey ! What are you doing?,Shirleys still not inside "Lelouch protested

then he opens his window.."Hey, Shirl .. C'mon get inside,I have something to tell you"The prince offered

"No, just forget it .. Your father is waiting " She said not looking into his purple orbs

Lelouch face turned puzzled .. "What do you mean?"

"Your father said, You'lle go alone.. Maybe he wants to talk to you .. privately"She said shyly

"Well that's okay! We'll just talk inside his quarters.." The prince exclaimed

Then the chaufer starts the engine ..

"No! Lulu obey youre father .. Don't abused him" She said now looking into his eyes

"I'm not abusing him"He said with a smirk

"Okay ! Now bye! Lulu .. be careful!"Shirley said while running away .. Waving her arms to lelouch

Then the car finally disappear ..

At the palace. Lelouch finally arrived .. "good afternoon Master" the maid greeted Lelouch enters his fathers office ..

"Good afternoon Son.. "The emperor greeted while looking at his Son .."I want to tell you something"He added

"So that's why you call me here .. in such a rush?" Lelouch said while rolling his eyes, because of annoyance

"Well, I call you .. Because I have something important to tell you " The emperor replied

"Okay .. now what" He said still his voice have annoyance

"Youlle be the next emperor " The emperor exclaimed Without any doubt on his tone ..

"What !"

"Well.. as you see , youre brother Schneizel Finally got his own area .. and he rules on it.." And Clovis ..Wants to continue his profession as a painter" The emperor replied .."And your the one left".. He added

"But, I'm not yet married" he protested

"Of course , Ill prepare you my son .." You know I'm a bit old .. "the emperor replied

"I can't believe this ! ! I did'nt have any chance to not accept this !" He protested Again

"but your the only one left son .. " The emperor repeated

"Okay ! I'll think of it.." Lelouch said "Well,is there anything you want to say" he added ..

"Uhmm.. I have a surprise for you son " The emperor said .. now looking at his window , Grinning

"What it is ?" He asked

"Youlle find it out the day after tomorrow"The emperor replied

In return .. Lelouch just rolled his eyes .. Then he let out a big sigh ..

"Im going back to school, I have to catch up on Shirley "Bye!" He said while walking away .. Out if his fathers office

"Im afraid , Im gonna hurt those two ..,Or the worst is, Im going to ruin my son's life"The emperor whispered as lelouch leaves him ..

_

* * *

_

_END~_

Neya: Whoa ! Keep on reading guys ! SALAMAT(means thank you in tagalog) ! * Winks :]


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm really sorry, It took me so long to update this one.. It's because of our school field trip, that just happened this last Thursday,it really made myself busy preparing the stuffs that I need,But don't worry while I'm having fun there ,I also brought my notebook,so I can write my ideas about the story(actually I got some) Just stick with my story :) and continue reading my future chapters ! Thank you XD!)

**Slice**- Well, thanks for the suggestion.. Uhmm.. I changed Charles personality here in my story,I made his personality a caring and loving father(i wish he really is) but because of Marrianes death, Lelouch blames him because of being a workaholic that he couldn't protect his own family..and instead of having so many consorts,He only had one which is Marriane . You know (So,i could add more twists)and about the throne matter , instead of Lelouch being the 11th prince,I placed him 3rd .. (I changed it again) And I only include Clovis and Schniezel as his brothers, Euphy,Cornelia, and Nunally as his sisters …

**Iloveryuk**- Thanks for the review …:) yeah ! I really suck in grammarization (I'm not that good in English ..) And it's my first time to write a story,I'm sorry for that ,Well I just want to share some of my idea's for Shirley and Lelouch :)

**Moonlight-gurl808**- Thanks ! By the way, Don't worry,I'm going to continue the story .. :)

* * *

Chapter 3 : Tomorrow

.

.

.

* * *

Lelouch finally reached Ashford, but it's already late afternoon .. All the student's were already gone home,But Lelouch tried to find any person, And hoped she was still there, waiting for him

When he arrived at the student council room,He opened the door slightly,There at the table near the window,Something caught lelouch sight..

He saw Shirley, She was in sitting position ,Her arms crossed in front of her chest. You can't easily see her eyes,Because some of her orange bangs were covering it.

Lelouch walk silently inside,Not making any noise from opening the door to his footsteps..

At first he didn't notice that Shirley was actually sleeping, he put a chair in front of her table,Then puts his elbow on top of it and placed his hands on his chins... he looked at her for a second ..( Now he knows that she was sleeping)

Then an idea flashed on lelouchs mind

He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket ,And started to click the camera button ..

He focused it on Shirleys face,Her face was very angelic,Not just because of the light coming from the window,It's because of her pale white skin ..That he thinks that was very soft and smooth,And her orange hair that was really shiny,And in addition if she opens her eyes,Those emerald orbs will perfectly make her more beautiful..

Lelouch smirked,He enjoys to look at her by that time.. After that, when he was about to shot another picture from her,Suddenly Shirleys eyes were already blinking to clear her vision,Lelouch quickly hides his phone ..

Back on Shirley ,Who was stretching her arms upward,While yawning and rubbing her eyes .. When her vision was already clear.. She saw Lelouch staring at her,looking at her calmly..

" Oi, Lulu" She shrugged "Since when did you came back ?"

Lelouch just ignored her question, Still looking in her eyes .. "Lulu.." Shirley said while waving her right hand in front of his face ..

"Huh ! I knew it .. Stop looking at me like that !" She exclaimed while a tint of bright pink appears on her cheeks, She couldn't look into lelouchs eyes.. Because if she do the same thing, Her cheeks will surely burn because of the blushing.. So, she just turn her gaze down at the table.

"What's the matter?" he replied

"Well your looking at me!"She blurted

"And so ?"

"And so? Your making fun of me.."She paused "Again.."

"Who said that I'm making fun of my best friend?"He paused . "Again" He said with a smirk

"Argghh ! Okay .. Nobody said it .."

"What are you doing here Shirl?It's already 6" The prince asked while his smirking face turned into worried one ..

"Well.. uhmm," She didn't know what to say,In fact the reason why she was still there because she knew that the prince himself will go back into the academy and will stay there,Until he wants ..

"Uhmm.. I'm here because Madam president gave me this paper works" She said while pointing at some papers beside her.. "..er .. And,and she asked me if I could review this.." She stated

"Is that so ?" he replied

"uhmm.. How about you ? Well, did you talk to your father ? What's that all about ?"She said changing their topic

"Wait.. uhmm.. let me refresh my memories.."He paused "I remember, you said earlier that it was private right? And"

"And what?" She said with excitement on her tone ..

"And that's private ..So, it means that I will not tell it to you" he said teasingly

"Hmmm.. Okay" She said while leaning back onto her chair..

After that ..

"Haayy .. It's already 6 right ?" She said while standing

"So what ?" Lelouch answered, lifting his head up on her

"I need to go home.. Princey" She said while raising her brows and putting her hands on her waists "Bye bye" She said while walking away ,Ready to leave the prince ..

"Hey shirl..." He said while his purple orbs are locked onto the view outside the window ..

"Yep? What is it ? Do you need anything ?" She answered while turning her head to him.. She was now a few meters away from him …

"Well, Tomorrow" He stated

"What ?" Shirley asked in confusion

"Tomorrow," He repeated " was saturday ,Right?" He continue

"Yeah .. and that means we don't have classes" She answered,"Well is there anything wrong ?"She said worriedly on him, he was just silent ..

A few seconds passed.. Shirley decided to get near on him ,She put her left hand on his shoulder ..Lelouch looks up , And turn his gaze in his side, where Shirley was standing ..Their eyes met..

_How beautiful she is …_

"And tomorrow" She said calmly " Tomorrow was not just an ordinary day"She said while smiling on him ..

"Yeah.. tomorrow .. January 22.. That day, was really special.." he answered

Shirley just giggled in reply .. "Well, see you tomorrow .." She said while walking away_ again_

"By the way … Tomorrow ,I'm going to drop by at your place .."She said still walking away ..

"Then will have to celebrate this special day, You're saying , 8 am sharp okay" Bye !"Then a thud break the silent atmosphere inside the room .. He looked at the door .. It was already .. _Closed_

_See her again tomorrow _..

Then he let out a heavy sigh , He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket .. He open it and a smile escaped from his lips ..

"How really cute she is .." He whispered

* * *

.

.

.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Love, Sweet, Meetings,Confessions,Love

.

.

.

* * *

Lelouch lives as an ordinary boy . He owned a condo,And lived there for 7 years, He doesn't have any bodyguards around, So he can do whatever he wants, Invite people whoever he wants.. Sometimes, Shirley visits him and hangs out with him. Having Lunch or dinner, Playing video games until midnight, watching movies .. In weekends She goes to his place so early,And wakes him up, Cook breakfast for him, And then do the same routine as she visits him .

_RRIIIIINGGGG .._

lelouch groaned, He grab a pillow beside him and put it on his head, Trying to stop the noise that was entering his ears.. After that , he gives up, And the noise was still there. He lifts his head and yawned "Okay, You win " He said absentmindedly on the clock.

He look at the clock, It was already 7:45 am "Oh very well, In just 20 minutes she'll be here" He whispered, Then he continue to rest his head on the pillow.. " Maybe Ill just wait for her " He thought smilingly, Then he closes his eyes and continue his nap ..

* * *

Back on Shirley,Who was finally inside the building, While she enter the elevator. She let out a sigh

"This is it .." She whispered to her self, Then the door closed

After a few seconds the door opened, It landed on 15th floor, Then she turned right. Five doors she passed, Then finally reached Lelouchs.. The door was glossy black

Then she dragged a card out of her bag .. She wipes it on the small machine beside the door, And pressed some numbers on it. While entering She shouted "Lelouch ! C'mon we gotta go !"

No one answered her .. She roll her eyes to the side, Leading on Lelouch room.."Don't tell me your still sleeping ?"She shouted while she knocks hardly on the door ..

"Ohh !" She grunted, Now openig the door .. She tiptoed through Lelouchs bed ..She bend her body,By putting her hands on her knees for support.. Their faces was just a fer inches away .. She brushed a few strands of his bangs that was covering his face...

She look at him for seconds, She described his face so peaceful, "you sleepyhead " she smirked

"He look so cute in his blue pajamas, And so hot in his white tank top .. That's why .. I .. I lo- " She added , But when she came out of her thoughts, She saw lelouchs eyes were now open.. She didn't even realize how close they are , And their lips .. Were just inches away, They can both feel the air that passes through their noses ..

"Good morning " He greeted

Shirley blink for a moment before she straightened her back, "Well, theres no good in the morning " She replied

"Really ? But I think its really good today " The prince replied while raising his right brow and now sitting ..

"Huh ! I don't care "She said turning her head to the side with some anger in her voice

" You don't care ? But why ?" He asked as he draw a smirk on his face

"It's because.. I don't know what's wrong with you ?" She shouted now looking at him "Its because .. I said to you yesterday that I'll be here 8:00 am sharp .. Then look at you ! Your still in your bed .. Snorting like a cow !" She added

"Really? I do ?" He asked

" Uhmm... Yeah !" she answered

"Well, How did it sounds ?" He asked again

"It's like this .. " She's about to give an example , Until she turned her gaze on lelouch. Who was ready to laugh at her .. She looked at him wide eyed ..

"ohh.. you !" Shirley blurted out, Because of embarrassment , She stomp her feet heavily out of his room

Then when she finally exited the room,She slammed the door.. She leaned her back to the door,A blush appeared on her cheeks.. "What's happening on me ?" She whispered to herself,As her tears go down her cheeks "Ohh .. Im so embarrassed,I .. I hate my self !"She said almost shout

On the other side, Lelouch walked over to the door , And he lean his ear on it .. He heard what shirley said to her self.. After hearing that, He opened the door,But when he opened his eyes.. He was now laying at the ground .. And Shirley on top of him

Shirley squeak first,before noticing where she landed, Her eyes were still teary..

Then Lelouch managed to sit by placing his elbow on the ground for support.. And shirley who was sitting on his lap

Shirley lift her head up on lelouch..

He could actually see a blush on Shirleys cheeks, and when shirley look at his eyes , He turned his head on the side to avoid eye contact with her,He could feel that his cheeks were also blushing ..

Shirley who was still sitting on his lap was shocked from what had happened .. She slapped her hands on her face,covering it. Lelouc turned at her reaction

He let out a sigh .. "I'm sorry"He hissed softly

Still not moving , Shirley didn't reply

He rolled his eyes, Then he grabbed her shoulder and hugged her tightly.. He patted her in her head ..

"Im sorry Shirl," he repeated but lelouch only received small sobs from her

"Come on , I didn't mean it" He paused "I .. Actually heard what you say on other side of the door .. Please don't hate yourself " He finished .. Now he's hand at her long orange hair

When he feels that shirley was going to say something he broke away .. Letting her to talk

"I.. Im sorry too .. I shouldn't scold you " She whispered.

He pats her haid again .. "Nah .. Let's just forget about it.. I hate seeing you crying " he stated ..

This made Shirley blush more ..

_Is that true ?_

"Yeah, Alright !" She said while wiping her tears,Lelouch also helps her to wipe it .. After that, She smiled at him _sweetly_ ..

Just a few seconds passed ..

Something interrupts their sweet moment, Both of them heard how lelouch stomach growled.. Shirley looked at Lelouch surprisingly .

"Hungry ?" She giggled

"Ahmm.. Yeah " He smirked , while his stomach continued to growl

I t just made shirley laugh more..

"Oh, Come on .. Im having some stomach pain because of laughing !" Shirley blurted while laughing out loud

"Yeah .. I see.. " He pouted

"Yeah .. that's enough " She said while recovering her natural self , " Just go bath yourself ,Ill make breakfast for you " She said while turning away and headed through the kitchen ..

Lelouch just followed what shirley said .. He walk at the other way and headed through the bathroom ..

When Shirley reached the kitchen.. She quickly grabbed some eggs from the fridge and she cooked some hotcakes too .. while waiting for lelouch she prepared the table for him ..

Seconds passed, Shirley heard the bathroom door opened ..

She turn her head around and saw lelouch …

His hair were wet and he had a small towel that was placed around his neck, Shirleys eyes went wide when she looked down at his bosom .. "Its pretty wide too" She thought, Then when her gaze went down, Theres a towel that was wrapped around his waists . . "Even though his a little skinny, He still have those muscles .. She shook her head and close her eyes .. "oh my gosh!, I shouldn't see these things"She thought .. She opens her eyes again.. Lelouch was gone out of her sight, She sighed in relief

But when she turn her head .. She saw lelouch in her side, Already sitting beside her and looked worried

"Hey Shirl ! Are you okay"He asked, he lift his hand and was about to place it on Shirleys shoulder, But Shirley made a quick move before he can place it … She stands up and walk a few steps backward

She put her left hand on her chest, to calm her self down.

"Shirley, what's wrong? "Lelouch asked her very confused.

She only hang her mouth open.. She didn't know what to say.. "Should I tell him that I'm not comfortable because he's half naked? No, That'll make him upset" She added while she shooking her head.. "No .. that's terribly wrong .." She scolded her self " I shouldn't say that because-" Shirley didn't finish her thoughts because lelouch interfere

While raising a brow, "Pssst ..Why are you shooking your head ?" And now Shirley was already back into reality

"No.. Uhmm.. I was just shocked" she paused

Because of her comment the prince smirked..

"Then, why ?" He asked bowing his head down and started to eat

"I mean.. I was shocked,because I didn't know that your already there.. In fact your going to give me a heart attack" She laughed

"Sorry .. " he said

Shirley blushed from what he say .. actually he didn't do anything wrong..She just made the prince say sorry so many times today..

"Ohh .. Don't worry, It's fine now .. Just continue eating your breakfast" She beamed at him"Well I'll just go to the living room.."Then she walked away

Lelouch eyes followed her movements ..And Shirley on the other hand can feel it ..

* * *

After he finishes his breakfast

He dressed his self and headed to the living room

"Hey shirl! C'mon .." He yelled

"Huh ! Wait where are you going ?" She asked

"Us .. Shirl.. Were going to celebrate right ?" He answered

"Oh .. Great ! I thought you already forgot it .." She snarled while she rolled her eyes

After that, They leave his condo, And began their date.. (Hmm.. date huh ?)

"Hehe.. I couldn't believe it" Lelouch said while walking with Shirley on his side

"What?" She said turning her head to the side where the prince was

"It's just like yesterday... You know, When were still kids.. and now look at us.. "He answered

"Yeah.. it's like yesterday .. ohh By the way, what do you mean b Look at us now?"She asked again

"It's just not the same anymore.. remember When every year passes and this day comes .. we celebrate it by giving gifts to each other ,Then now .." he stopped

"Now what ?" she asked

"Now.. we've finally growned up, We didn't do it anymore .. Were just hanging out together (Dating you mean?)"

"Yeah.. right " She paused "But you know, I feel so happy right now .."She said with a smirk on her face .. "Because.."

"Because what ?" He asked and turn his eye on her

Because of their conversation they both stopped walking

"Uhmm.. Im glad you still remember it .. I .. I thought you actually forgot it" She murmured while a blush appears on her cheeks

"Ha ! Are you kidding ? Of course not .. , In fact, it was stucked on my mind" he said lazily

" well great !" she beamed at him "now c'mon let's continue our trip.. where do you want to go first?"She asked

"Hmm.. how about you ?" he answered returning her question

"Maybe .. at the amusement park !" She said happily

"Well, c'mon my queen we need to keep moving .." He grinned

"What ?" she asked

" huh ? What do you mean by what ?" He answered while hes brow raised

"Nothing.. it's just , You call me your queen" She said with her head bowed down

"Hmm.. is there anything wrong calling you my queen ?" He smirked

Shirley couldn't answered back.. She just shift her gaze to the side .. She didn't want to exposed her red cheeks

"Haha ! C'mon, Im only kidding .. But please just allow me to call you my Queen" He said while they continued their walk

Shirley just nodded "If that's what you want my king" She said teasingly

* * *

At the amusement park..

"ohh.. Let's buy some cotton candies !"Shirley chirped happily, Then she grabbed lelouchs arm, and dragged him in front of the store..

"Now what ?" He said

" Let's buy" She said while her hands were wrapped on his arm, Like a child, that was pleading to her father to buy some candies ..

"Okay .. But just hurry" He said while his eyes examined their surroundings

"Who said that your not coming with me ?"She said while grabbing his wrist and forced him to enter the store

"Ohh.. look this place was too big for selling cotton candies !" She exclaimed while her eyes grew wide when she discovered that there were a lot of cotton candies, and some have a flavor " of course, They don't only sell cotton candies, they also sell ice cream and chocolates"

"Whaa.. Look at this lulu !" Shirley squeaked as she dragged lelouch at the counter, Were some colorful cotton candies were placed .. "It's so cute !" She exclaimed

Lelouch was really annoyed by that moment.. He don't want to in such kiddy/girly stores, Like that.. So he just watched Shirley bounced happily wherever she goes.

While waiting for Shirley to choose what she wants.. Lelouch put his hands on his Jackets pocket ..Then his eyes followed Shirley wherever she is, Feeling bored he turned his gazed on his side.. Something caught his attention, He saw a girl who was about Shirleys height , maybe their age too.. The girl wears a black cap and a black jacket with gray faded pants, Her hair was red, That was held up by a ponytail, Some strands of her hair was placed on the side of her face, Making it fully covered.. he observed the girl.. She was just standing there, in front of one of the chocolate stand ..

"Weird" Lelouch thought

Then after a few seconds, He saw the girl grabbed some chocolates from the stand , and placed it on her pocket.. He saw the girl grabbed more.. The girl lifts her head and look both at her sides .. Making sure that no one saw her stealing the goods.

Lelouch eyes grew wide on what he saw.. With out any hesitation he walk through the girl, The girl suddenly stopped her movements..

Shirley looked at her back, She saw lelouch walking through the girl..

She called him out, but he just ignored her.. Shirley let out a heavy sigh.. "What was he doing?" She whispered to herself with a worried look on her face

Back at Lelouch, Who was now standing beside the girl.. He pretends that he was only going to buy some,But then ..

"I saw you" He whispered

The girl heard him.. So she turn her head immediately and ws about to walk away, When Lelouch grabbed her shoulder, The girl gasped And looked at her shoulder where Lelouchs hands were ..

Shirley saw what Lelouch did ..

"No, what's the meaning of this ?" She thought to herself

Lelouch walk closer to the girl.. "I saw you" He repeated

"And so ?" the girl whispered back..

"Put it back or I'll call a security" He replied

"Go on ! Call whoever you want.. "She paused She turn her head back on Lelouch, Now facing him

"Im going to explaine that your my comrade and .. " She paused again .. while she grabbed a bar of chocolate at the stand and placed it on lelouchs pocket

"Hey ! What are you doing ?" He said.. He grabbed the chocolate from his pocket and put it back t the stand.. Whle he was putting itback, The girl suddenly stomp her left foot on his .. Lelouch groaned .. "Hey you thief !" He shouted, While the girl runs away .. The security heard lelouch, And saw the girl running away, The guard run through the girl.. And catched her, by grabbing her wrist.. Lelouch who was about to stand up saw the incident.. He let out a sigh..

Back on Shirley, Who was now helping lelouch to stand up.. "Are you alright?" She asked concernly

"Oh .. not really .. hehe, My foot hurts.. "He expalined

Then the guard interrupt them .. "Mister, are you the one who shouted, That there was a thief ?" The guard asked "Uhmm.. yeah" Lelouch answered.. "Is this the thief ?" The guard asked again Now forcing the girl to lift her head by holding her chin up.. Lelouch looked at the girl straight into his eyes "Yes, she is.." He answered Still looking directly on the girls eyes ..

"Tch, you .." The girl growled at lelouch

"I'll remember your face pal !" She snarled "Hope you remember mine !" She added

While struggling from the guards hold. The guard thanked Lelouch, But before the guard and the girl leave .. The girl stomped her foot on lelouch again ..

"Ow.. " Lelouch groaned

"Oh ! You why did you do that ?"Shirley shouted to the girl

The girl only smirked .. Then stick her tounge out on lelouch when she and the guard leaved ..

* * *

"What happened ?" Shirley asked

"Well, I saw the girl stealing some goods from the store.." He said while leaning his back on the bench.." I tried to warn her, But she didn't listen" He added

"Ohh.. And she stepped on to you ?" She asked

"Yeah.." He answered

Shirley kneeled down to the ground and lift Lelouchs right foot on her lap, " hey, what are you doing ?" He asked.. " Stand up Shirl, were in a public area, Don't mind me I'm fine.." He protested

"Don't worry lulu, If I had to tell them why im doing this , I will proudly tell them" She said teasingly

"Huh.. ? Proud of what ?" He asked with his right brow raised

She lift her head up to look at him .. "proud of you " She mumbled with a smile. "Your so brave" She cheered

A blush appeared on Lelouch cheek.. He turned his head to the side.. Shirley giggled, While she continue to massage his foot..

He turn his eyes on her again .. "Thank you" he whispered "Your welcome" She said happily "I'll always right here on your side " She added

After a few seconds ..

"Does it still hurts ?" She asked

" A little bit.. But don't mind it .. It's fine now .. He answered

Shirley got up and sat beside lelouch

" Now what shall we do ?" Lelouch asked Shirley

" Well , I guess your already hungry .. " She answered "C'mon let's eat" She suggested

" Yeah .. Lets go" He agreed

* * *

Then they eat on a fast food restaurant ..

When they got their seats

"Ill order, what do you want ?" She asked

"Uhmm.. How about you?" He answered

" Well maybe , Pasta .. You ?" Shirley asked

" Uhmm.. ill go for pasta too.." Lelouch replied

" Okay .. wait here" She commanded him while walking away

"Yes ! Mommy !" Lelouch answered childly, Trying to imitate a kid

Shirley giggled .. And sticks her tounge out to him ..

When she finally got away .. He put his elbow on the table and his hand on his jaws, He let out a big sigh

" After this.. I'm going to tell her .." He mumbled to himself

Minutes passed, and Shirley returned with their food ..

"Sorry for the long wait . " She apologized, While she put the tray on their table

" Nothing to sorry about, It's natural" He answered

Then they began to eat ..

"Uhmm.. after this where do you want to go ?" Shirley suddenly asked

" I just noticed huh .. You always aked me first, Where do I want to go ?" He answere " Why don't asked you ?" He smirked

She just remained silent

" Now my Queen .. Where do you want to go ?" He asked his voice was gentle

" Well how about you ?" She replied

"Ohh.. So your asking me again .. , Smart move" He praised

"Hehe .. I just learn it from you .. Remember.. everytime I'm going to ask you , Youll answered.. How about you ?" She answered teasingly

" Alright .. Time to be serious. Where do you want ?" He asked with a serious tone

" Well .. Anywhere" she answered

"Any where ?" he asked

" Yes, anywhere .. with you " She murmured , A blush appeared on her pale cheeks

"I know a place"He suggested

" Well , After we eat .. let's go there" she chirped while finishing her food

" Alright" he answered " Aster this .. it's my chance " He thought to himself while looking on Shirley

* * *

" Put this on.. " Lelouch said as he tossed a handkerchief on Shirley

"What?" Shirley asked as she try to catch the handkerchief

Without answering, Lelouch grabbed the handkerchief from Shirley. Then he grabbed Shirleys shoulder and pull her closer to him..

"Lulu , wha .. what's the meaning of this?" Shirley said while her voice become shaky

Lelouch didn't respond, He just lean on her face , And back on Shirley her mind was full of thoughts.." Oh.. what was he doing ?, Maybe his going to kiss me ?" She paused "huh? Kiss me ! No .. what should I do ?" She didn't know what to do, While lelouch continue to lean on her , Shirleys eyes closed automatically.. She's expecting that Lelouch was going to kiss her, But she felt a cloth that was covering her eyes, And felt Lelouchs hand was tying it at the back of her head ..

When the handkerchief was placed on Shirleys eyes .. She heard Lelouch chuckle

" Now .. C'mon .." He whispered to her ear, which bring chills on her

"Ah .. Lulu I can't see anything !" She protested

"Of course, Cuz your eyes were covered .." He smirked, Then he grabbed Shirleys hand and led her to their destination

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the spot .

"Why did you stop ? ,Are we already here ?" She asked him, Lelouch dropped her hand ..

" Hey ! Lulu , where are you ? Why did you let go of my hand ?" She protested while Flailing

Lelouch did not respond, This made Shirley nervous .. Once again she called him ..

" Lulu " She whispered

After a few seconds Lelouch pulled her shoulders closer to him and shift her position at the front ..

She just take a deep breath before saying a word again , While Lelouch unties the knot of the handkerchief in her head

When lelouch finished untying it, The cloth fell and dropped on the ground.. Shirleys eyes were still closed

"Uhmm .. Lulu can I open my eyes ?" She asked with a nervous tone

Before Lelouch say a word to her , He let out a sigh

And Shirley who was in front of him Become very nervous, So she opened her eyes, Seeing the view in front of her .. Her heartbeat was running so fast, Se didn't know what was happening around her .. She gulped " Uhmm .. Lelouch .. Are you okay ?" She mumbled

Then she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped aroung her waists, She gasped and aster a few seconds she felt that Lelouch placed his forehead on her shoulder .. She felt electricity go down to her spine, That make her stiffened

She struggled through his hold but she stopped when Lelouch started to talk

" Please... Let us stay like this for a few more seconds.. " He pleaded, As a result she let out a sighthat means she agreed

After that, She became very curios where they are .. She observed her surroundings, he guessed that theyre in a building and obviously at the rooftop.. All of a sudden, She felt happiness inside her

In front of them the sun was setting .. " It's a great view up here " She murmured breaking the silence

But lelouch did not answer her .. She just let him hugged her, And seconds passed, His hold on her become very tight ..

Shirley on the other hand, was now uncomfortable.. Thus time she struggled again " Llu," She said softly

" Hmm.." He breathed

" I can't breath.. pro .. properly your hold was very tight" She added

" Sorry.. I just got carried away .. " He whispered while turning his head up, And broke away from her

" C'mon.. tell me ? You know Lulu .. You act really weird today .." She said shyly

" I have a lot of question for you . But you didn't answer properly any of them" She stated while bowed her head down ..

Lelouch bowed his head down too .. His bangs covering his eyes ..

" I think he's really serious .., But wait .. A bout what ?"Shirley thought to her self..

" Shirley .." Lelouch called her .. Breaking the silence , It made shirley lift her head up ..

" I want to tell you something .." He announced .. Shirley nods while listening carefully on him …

" I hope after this, Were still friends .." He paused " I don't want to ruin our friendship " He added

Because of his lat words .. Shirley stiffened .. as of now she just want to listen to im .. Listen to him carefully, So she wouldn't miss any thing .. But as she heard the word .. " Ruin our friendship" She felt a bad feeling about it .. Millions of thoughts were passing on Shirley mind.. Her mind was full of curiosity , Of course for her .. She don't want to ruin theyre friendship , She don't want to cut the bond between them .. She thought , Before snapping her head out to listen on Lelouchs next words ..

"It's okay .. I'll listen" She whispered shakily

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh before letting a word out of his mouth

" Shirley .. You really need to know about this .." He paused " I don't want to be friends with you anymore .." He finished

Shirley want to assure that shes awake .. " It is a nightmare ?" She thought, Then she tried to pinch herself .. " No .. this was not happening. ." She whispered to her self but enough for lelouch to hear it

Her visions become blurry, She didn't know why .. She just want to shut her eyes off .. But she couldn't

Lelouch looked up on her ..

He can see her teary eyes.. Only waiting to drop one by one on her cheeks, He decided to continue his words, So she won't feel so upset anymore ..

" Shirley .. I don't want to be friends with you anymore .." He repeated " I don't want us to stay like this .." He paused " Friends forever.."

Shirley released one drop of warm liquid from her eyes .. When lelouch saw it .. He immediately wiped it .

"You should Listen first, Before you react" He smirked ..

It made Shirley bit her bottom lip .. She bowed her head down again

" I .. want us to be more than that .." He said bravely

Shirley was not sure about what she had heard, She couldn't understand what was his point ..

" It's okay .." She breathed " I understand y-" She couldn't continue her sentence , Because Lelouch suddenly embraced her .. Shirleys are were trap inside Lelouchs hold .. While more tears come running down to her cheeks ..

" I love you .." He whispered to her softly

While hearing those words .. Shirleys eyes become wide .. " Is it true ? Did he just said he Loved me ?" She thought

" Lulu .. I" She murmured to his ear

" Since we've met .. I really liked you .." He responded

" Shirl .. please If you don't feel the same .. I just hope that were still friends .." He said

" Silly.." She giggled " Who said that I don't Love you ? In fact .. the reason that I'm not telling you about the guy I liked is because …. It's you .." She added

Lelouch broke away from her .. Then wipes her cheeks ..

" Silly or not ..I'm still the prince who's in love with you" Lelouch smirked

Because of his comment, Shirleys cheeks heated ..

"So .. If you Love me too .. Then answer this .." He grinned

" I love you " He said very gentle

" I.. Love you too . " Shirley answered slowly

It made Lelouch world go upside down .. He just want to hear it again .. It's like he already gets what he wants .. And felt so very peaceful by those words she had said ..

Then the sun finally sets .. Making the whole sky calm in the dark, They both watch as the stars go pop one by one .. While they hugged each other ..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ….

* * *

NEYA: LOVE LOTSS ~


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER :5

.

.

.

.

.

"NO !" a girl with red colored hair shouted to her assistant who was beside her.

"But Lady _Kallen_ , Your Father told you to come there"The brown haired woman protested with a soft voice.

"I said Im not coming ! No matter what he said .. Im not coming !" She repeated to her assistant.

Then the brown haired woman standing beside her grab a phone from her bag, And started to dial some numbers on it.

After a long pause, she started to talk again

"May I talk to Mr. Stadfield ?" Kallen's assistant asked on the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Stadfield was busy.. If you have any problem with Lady Kallen again, Just call after 2 hours "The other woman answered.

"Okay, well.. was he in a meeting ?" The assistant asked again

"Hmm.. yeah, He's busy with a lot of things.. Oh Ms. Alice I have to go,Bye !" The woman hunged up , Leaving the assistant named Alice sigh..

"Lady Kallen, Just please.. Listen to your Father .. He's finding so many ways.. Just to solve your Familys business problems.." The woman approached now looking at her.

"Hmm.. let me _think_ about it" The girl named Kallen answered her assistant, with her eyes fixed on the photocopied picture at the table.

* * *

"hey .. slowdown"Lelouch whispered.

Shirleys pace slowed down,she glanced up at him and _smiled_.

"ano.. Lulu, what if they found out our relation?"she asked quietly.

Lelouch looked down at her and smirked

"they already knew it right?"

Shirley blinked a few times and smiled.

"ah.. right !" she exclaimed nervously, as she raised her fist in the air.

She quickly turned her head to face him fully,her eyes widen.

Lelouch gave her a quick peck in her cheeks.

The orangette _blushed _madly.

"Looks like you two reached a _new level_ huh?"A voice interrupted them as they entered their student council quarters.

Lelouch and Shirley both looked at the owner of the voice.

Milly smiled naughtily at them her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No ! That's not.."she flailed.

"oh really, Shirley? I just saw you two _kissing_."The blonde insisted.

Shirley pouted and looked at Lelouch who's grinning at Milly.

"So, you two finally done with your dating duties huh?"she paused"now.. pecking on each other cheeks?"

Shirleys head snapped at Milly, and gave her an pleasing look saying that .. **please don't continue! It's embarassing.**

but Milly ignored her and continue her ramblings.

"then you two will-"Shirley dashed towards Milly and clasp her hands to her bestfriends mouth.

"Please, President.. will you stop teasing me ?"

"okay,okay !"Milly mumbled.

"i have a news !" Rivalz shouted while entering the door.

the three looked at him.

"We have a new _transfer student_ !" he declared, a playfull grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"_Kallen Stadtfield_?" Milly repeated, her eyes scanning the paper that Rivalz handed on her.

"She's Beautiful.." Shirley stated.

Lelouch leaned forward to see the picture on Shirleys hands.

"They said that shes Half eleven.."Rivalz inquired.

Thay all looked up at him except Lelouch.

"It's not important."Milly mumbled.

"Yes ! Youre right Pres. I bet she's kind too.. She looks very innocent"Shirley agreed.

"_I don't think so_.."Lelouch Interrupted out of the blue.

"What do you mean Lulu?"

"nothing.."

Shirley stared at him questionally.

"Okay."

"_She's familiar."_ Lelouch thought as he continue to nuzzled beside Shirley. "_I knew I already saw that girl.."_

* * *

"I bet you already know her.."The Emperor lift a brow at his son.

"I just.. This morning only" Lelouch replied "I have nothing to do with her right ?"

"Yes, you have my son."

Lelouch glared curiously at his father.

"Her father and I, arranged something for you two.."

"What do you mean."

"You need to follow Lelouch.. You need.."His father paused and looked at him.

"You need to marry her .."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

Lelouch looked at his father sarcastically "I can't believe you.. You _traded_ your own son for a crap like that"

"Your not getting my point" The emperor snapped calmly "I know that it will give you a lot of thinking before you agree"

_"Do you think Im going to agree ?"_ Lelouch turned to his father.

"Well, If your not. Im going to _force_ you, My son." The emperor sighed deeply.

Lelouch stormed out of the room. He cannot take it anymore, He doesn't want to be dragged in that plan. He didn't even know that girl.

_'I will not give up Shirley'_ he mentally shouted to himself.

.

* * *

.

"Good morning Lelou !"

Lelouch turned to the familiar voice, A grin crossing in his face.

"Good morning, Shirley"

The orangette sat next to him, A wide smile on her beautiful face.

She looked at him carefully._'He seemed to be bothered, eh?' _She shook her head, trying to remove her thoughts.

Lelouch looked at her girlfriend, His palm pressed on his cheeks. He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"Hey, hey hey !" yelled a_ masculine_ voice.

They both turned their head upwards. A bright_ smile_ on Shirley's face, while Lelouch_ frowned._

"Lelouch, what's with the face? Aren't you happy to see me?" Suzaku cheered.

"I thought that your still on a mission."Lelouch deadpanned.

"Well, as you can see. I already finished it!" He exclaimed "Oh, how are you Shirley?" He turned to the girl beside his bestfriend.

"Im fine, Suzaku" she replied sweetly.

"I wonder if you saw Arhtur. I really missed him" Suzaku pouted.

"He's in the student council room. That cat always sleeps there."

"Ah.. okay ! Im going to check him there." He waved at them.

_'Seems like Lelouch has something on his head' _Suzaku shrugged as he made his way to the student council's room.

.

He was already near the door when the soldier heard an _unfamiliar voice._

"Nice to meet you.."Greeted the president.

"Nice to meet you too.." The stranger replied.

Suzaku knocked at the door, "Excuse me, President Milly. I just had something to get"He inquired.

Milly nodded at him. " Oh, By the way.. Suzaku, I want you to meet our new transferred student" Milly offered cheerfully.

Suzaku turned at the said transferred student. Her back facing him.

"_Kallen_, This is Suzaku Kururugi. He is one of the Student council members.."Milly paused. The girl turned to him. "And Suzaku, This is Ms. Kallen Stadtfield, Our new transferred student ! oh.. And Im also thinking of her as a new student council member !" Milly exclaimed.

The two shake their hands "Nice to meet you, Mr. Suzaku" Kallen greeted politely.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too.. Hope that you enjoy your staying in here" Suzaku grinned.

.

* * *

.

"Somethings bothering your _handsome_ boyfriend" Milly whispered beside Shirley, who was reading a book.

Shirley looked at Lelouch. He seemed very bored. His elbow was placed on his desk. Palm still pressing on his cheeks. He looked at the window seriously, As if a lot of thoughts were traveling on his mind.

"Maybe, he had a problem Shirley.."Milly whispered again. "Go ahead and cheer him!" She whispered loudly, shooing her away.

"But, President. He seemed to be _concentrated on some important matter_." Shirley whispered back.

Milly rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh "Oh come on, Shirley ! What's the purpose of you two being _together_?"

"I don't want to bother him!"Shirley snapped.

"Your not going to bother him. Your going to comfort him!" Milly shouted. Loud enough to reach Lelouch. She stood up and grabbed Shirley's wrists. She marched towards Lelouch and dropped Shirleys hand. "Your_ not_ going to bother him, Your going to _comfort_ him" She grinned, then leaved.

"Uhm.. Lelouch." Shirley mumbled.

Lelouch did not respond.

"Lelou.."She sat beside him. Lelouch finally turned to his side. Finally awake on his deep thoughts.

"Is there anything bother-" Shirley was interrupted by a hug.

_"Could we just stay like this for a minute."_ Lelouch pleaded to her ear.

Shirley felt a shiver run down to her spine. She giggled mentally at the contact.

_"Of course,"_ She smiled hugging him back.

.

.

A red haired girl stood in front of the class. All the students were turned to her. Some girls are whispering making the mood heavier.

Their teacher stood next to her, " Okay, every one. I would like you all to meet Ms. Kallen Stadtfield" The teacher announced.

The girl took the chalk on their teachers hand and begun writing her name on the vast board. After she finished, She bowed politely on everyone. Her eyes spotted a raven haired boy, Not paying any attention on her.

"Nice to meet you all.. I hope that you would take care of me." Kallen smiled as she eyed the boy _intensely._

Some of the students turned where their new classmates eyes were, All of them had a puzzled look on their faces.

_Including Shirley._

.

.

* * *

..

_Note: Hello guys, Sorry for being so late. I really want to continue this story, I know that the story seemed to be so slow,eh? That's why if i can update it everyday (or maybe every two-three days) i will. _

_Enjoy._

_.R&R._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Shirley ! Look.." Milly whispered.

Shirley turned around and looked at Milly, "What president?" She asked plainly.

Milly dropped her news paper and pointed out on to something. Shirley followed her best friend's eyes.

Emerald-colored eyes widen.

"Hehe.. Looks like Kallen wants your lelou too.." Milly teased, She looked at the orangette, She looked concernly at the girl. A frown showed on her face.

"You better get Lelouch a cage, before the _other_ girl snatch him from you" Milly chuckled

Shirley seemed to be stiffened. Milly elbowed her side, "Hey! Cheer up.. Don't loose your temper."The blonde whispered again.

Shirley looked at Milly, Her friend could tell that she needs help.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Shirley asked her self mentally.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Days passed. Lelouch tried to avoid this _Kallen_ girl. He's trying his best to ignore all her _feeling close attitude_. He could also feel that Shirley was being not her self lately, Like her cheerfulness dropped to zero.

He stood up from his seat, holding his large book on his side. He started to walk out of the classroom and made his way to the roof top.

He opened the door, a gust of cold wind welcomed him. He took a sit beside the door and started reading his book.

His deep purple eyes stopped from reading when a shadow hovered him.

"Found yah!"

He pretends that no one was there, He's eyes continued it's reading.

"So mean.."

The person was Kallen, She took a seat beside him and began disturbing him .

"What do you want?" Lelouch grumbled.

"Eh? Do I looked like I need anything from you?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh and dropped his book to the side, He doesn't want to have an argument this time, Instead he want peace.

"What's on your mind?" Kallen asked again.

He picked up his book and stood up. "It's none of your business." He said sarcastically.

"Where do you think your going?"Kallen asked once again.

_'She really irritates me..'_ Lelouch thought as he started to walk forward.

"Hey! Don't try to ignore me!" Kallen shouted, She followed him and grabbed his wrists, turning him around. "Don't try, Understand?" She smirked.

"Why would I ignore you ? Is there some important matters between _us_ ?"He deadpanned again. Finding their conversation a complete migraine.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Lelouch removed her hands out of him. "Please know where your hands were going" He warned.

Instead of being scared by his tone, She smiled at him.

"Why would I ?" She asked teasingly.

Lelouch returned the smile "Because you irritate me" He snarled.

Kallen watched him with big wide eyes,_' Don't tell me she seemed to be amused by that?'_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"Oh.. It seems like you forgot it already?" Kallen snapped, Crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't forget anything" Lelouch countered "Like stealing a piece of chocolate in a fancy shop at the amusement park?"

"Well.. Im happy you still remember it."She paused, Her icy blue colored eyes looked intensely at him. "From that day and until now, _I couldn't remove you in my mind_"

Lelouch's eyes widened._'What the..'_

He stood straightly then gulped "What a stupid confession."He snapped looking away.

Kallen smiled " I really mean it.."

Lelouch blushed. _'Damn this girl,'_

"Don't.. Dont talk about it ag.. again!"Lelouch stammered.

Kallen looked straight at his eyes, She walked closer to him. Lelouch tried to remove his eyes from her. He turned from side to side, But still Kallen followed him.

"Will you stop it!" The prince suddenly yelled. Kallen stopped following his face, She looked at him. A hurtful expression was on her face.

"I'm sorry.." Lelouch whispered.

"No.. it's okay.." She mumbled, lowering her gaze to the ground.

Lelouch felt guilty on what he did. He took a few steps back then leaved.

After the door shut. An uncontrolled laughter echoed through the roof top..

"Damn ! He looked so ter.. terrified !" She laughed, Her eyes became teary as she shut it.

_'I wonder what he'll look like if continue this..'_ She mentally laughed as she scurried her self down the roof top.

.

.

* * *

_Note: Hehe.. If you noticed some errors, Please forgive me.. I was just too busy this passed days. Enjoy!_

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ENJOY~_

* * *

.

.

_'So.. what do you think of him?'_

_'Well, he's kinda easy to annoy.' Kallen replied while flipping the magazine on her hands._

_The man glared at her, ' You think that's a noble thing to do?'_

_'Hmmm .. Well, of course no. But Im enjoying it.." Kallen paused and stood up grabbing her bag from the table. 'I thought you want me to be happy? Like what I said I'm enjoying it..'_

_'Kallen.. will you please stop acting like a brat. You should be fine and gentle. Those things are some of the characteristics of a noble and elegant woman.'_

_She stared at the man sitting in front of her. ' Your real purpose was to ruin my life. Don't you get it ? I don't like the life your giving me.. I hate it!' She yelled and started to walk away._

_'You're just like your mother..' The man sighed 'Stubborn and very rebellious..'_

_'I heard that' Kallen stopped at her tracks and faced the man once again._

_'So that's what you're really think about her? Stubborn and rebellious ? What now?" She shouted angrily. 'Your comparing me to her !'_

_The man chuckled 'who do you think you are? You know my child, you should give me respect. In fact, I m the only reason why you're having a prosperous life like this.. won't you love it?'_

_Kallen smirked annoyingly then stormed off 'What a stupid old man.. using her own daughter for his own good, Your really going to pay all of this..' She swear at herself._

.

* * *

.

"Good morning, lelou !" Shirley greeted with a wide smile on her face.

Lelouch nodded in return. He was about to surprise Shirley by grabbing her hand when a woman made her own entrance towards them.

"Goodmorning, Lelouch!" Kallen greeted as she advanced her self towards lelouch.

Shirley looked confused from behind. _'Eh? Since when Lelou and Kallen became close to each other?'_

"Ahmm.. Kallen Goodmorning!" Shirley waved from behind, as a wide smile appeared on her face.

Kallen turned around and saw Shirley. She suddenly stretched her arms on her side gleefully, Then respond Shirley by a Huge and very unbreathable hug.

"Good morning to you too ! _Lovely Shirley_!" Kallen exclaimed with much sweetness.

Lelouch lifted a brow at the scene in front of him. He knew that Kallen already know Shirley as his girlfriend. But it looked like this girl had a lot of reason why she was doing this.

Kallen and Shirley stayed like that for a few seconds. Until Lelouch grabbed Shirley's free hand from Kallen's side then started to steal her from the tight hug.

Kallen fell forward. " You're so mean ! I only greeted her 'Good morning' and hugged her!" Kallen said while getting up.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, He still held Shirley's hand. "Good for you." Then he turned, While Shirley didn't have any choice but to follow him. She turned her head and gave Kallen an apologetic smile.

Kallen smiled back, But when she was already stable. She scurried towards the walking couple.

She walked behind them and tapped Shirley's shoulders, Telling the orangette that 'I'm here'.

Shirley smiled at her and gave her a wink. Lelouch peek at the corner of his eyes. He saw Shirley's head was turned and he caught her eyes winking at something.

"Hey, watch your steps.." He said calmly, attracting Shirley's attention. She smiled at him and said her apologize.

"Don't try to be fooled by that annoying clown behind us." Lelouch slightly shouted, so that Kallen could hear him.

Kallen twitched her nose and made her way to Lelouch's other side, Shirley's eyes followed Kallen's moving form.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her hands swinging at her side.

"I mean the clown, Have you seen her?" Lelouch played along.

Shirley giggled at both of them. Kallen eyed her for a moment then turned to lelouch once again.

"Lelouch.. Can you be my boyfriend?" Kallen blurted out. While faking a blush on her face.

Shirley stopped abruptly as long as Lelouch. He glared at the annoying woman, then to Shirley.

Kallen smirked then scurried away from them , She waved her hand and shouted "I was just joking!"

"Stupid woman." Lelouch stated, while he squeezed Shirley's hand. He turned around and faced her.

Her head was bowed down and her bangs were covering her eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't mind her, "Lelouch said pulling her into a hug.

Shirley gasped from the sudden action. " No.. it's okay." She muttered on his shoulders.

"I don't really know what she's up to.."

Shirley tried to pull away. She doesn't want to gain any attention from the other students.

"I said it's okay .." She said quickly then walked away, her face not looking back at him.

.

* * *

.

Lelouch sighed. Finally, class was over. All the terribleness that he felt earlier was slowly taken back by the lesson. He decided to go to the student council's room.

'I need peace.' He muttered to himself, 'Im sure Rivalz and Prez wasn't there.. I heard them having a meeting with some teachers today.'

He walked slowly, His head full of thoughts. He didn't know where to begin, especially at Shirley. And at the same time clearing things with Kallen. He didn't know why is this happening to him.

He quickly opened the door when he arrived at the room. He was surprised no one was really there. He began to worry about Shirley, but quickly remembered that she's having a swimming practice at this time.

'Maybe I'll pick her later' He whispered to himself, then settled his body at the couch near the table. He placed his fore arm above his eyes, and began to dozed off.

Minutes passed. A strange noise waked him.

He sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Who's there?" He shouted. His face on a deep frown.

He looked around and saw nothing, then he returned to his slumber.

.

Seconds later.. He felt a warm thing on his lips. He tried to ignore it. But the more he tried to ignore the thing. The more it became deeper on his.

Then he heard the sudden opening of the door. It was followed by a gasp and at the same time a heavy thing dropped on the floor.

He opened his eyes slowly, And it quickly widened. In front of him was Kallen. His eyes almost squint at the closeness of their faces. He was quickly taken back when he noticed that her eyes were closed.

_'She's kissing me!'_ He panicked mentally, His eyes averted to the side. But widened again.

As he saw Shirley watching them.

.

* * *

.

He quickly pushed Kallen away. The girl gasped as she was tossed roughly at the floor.

Lelouch stood up, His eyes to the ground. He saw a large book at the floor. 'Probably that was the heavy thing that dropped on the floor' He slowly stared at Shirley, who's eyes went wide. 'By Shirley..' He mentally slapped him self. He walked towards her, he grasped her shoulders and shake her lightly.

"I- I can ex- explain .." he stammered. That was the only words that flowed into his mouth.

Shirley shook her head as tears started to well up on her beautiful eyes..

She swatted his hands from her shoulders, and took a few steps behind.

Her tears were slowly flowing down, as she continued to shook her head.

_'No.. this was not true.'_ She kept repeating on herself. Lelouch took a step forward. Shirley suddenly run and made her way out of the room.

_'Damn.'_ He cursed mentally

He turned around and glared at Kallen.

"What ?" She asked as she rubbed her bum.

"Don't tell me you don't like it?" She asked once again.

"You know you should be okay with it. Because soon we'll be together."

.

.

* * *

.

_'Stupid,stupid,stupid me'_

_._

_R&R please._


	9. Chapter 9

.

Note: Guys ! I'm very sorry about my late update.. I don't know why, but fan fict was a little strange these past 2 days. It's really frustrating, (hehe) when I already finished the chapter 9, A blank window will always appear after i click the 'submit document' button. So soorrrryyy ~ (Did anything like that happened on you too ?) by the way, I appreciate all of your reviews :D _WestAnimeBrigade_ and _dark lelouch_ ^^ thank you ~

.

* * *

.

_'I should apologize to her'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he shut the book on his hands. He scanned the book. It was the book that Shirley dropped on that day. He sighed as he remembered that _"stupid day"_ on his mind. He was really hopeless,This was the first time that it happened to him, and as he knew on Shirley too. He didn't really know why this all was happening to him.

He stood up, and stretched his arms out. Once again, He looked at the book, a small smile appeared on his face._' At least she knew it belongs to me.'_ At that single thought he almost forgot those terrible happenings on his love life._ ' And I should talk to that stupid woman, Damn She really brought a lot of trouble. I will never forgive her'_

Time passed, he was ready to go to school. He inhaled deeply as he walked out of the building.

.

* * *

.

.

Shirley sat quietly on her chair. Her brows formed a deep V as she tried to solve some math problems on her own. She tapped the pencil at the table, Everyone noticed her very busy attitude this passed days, She could barely seen with Lelouch . At first, one of her classmates approached her on what's happening between them. She said nothing and everything's fine, But her classmate asked, if Kallen was involved.

She shook her head lightly trying not to be reminded but that incident. '_I should focus..'_ She thought.

Suddenly she felt that some one was sniffing at her hair. She quickly looked up and gasped as she confirmed to herself, The man fell on the floor. Her gaze dropped, She quickly apologize to him. The man looked at her, His large hand rubbing his reddening chin. _'He's familiar..'_

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you like that. It was.. it was an accident"

The man waved assuring her it was okay, in spite of the pain he received from her. He can't helped but smile at her concerned green eyes. And no matter how hard and many times she hit him, he won't be angry on her.. She was just too special for him.

"It's alright" He smiled at her.

Shirley in return grinned, but soon faded in to a worried look once again "Are you sure? I can bring you to the clinic, In fact it was my fault" She whispered shyly the last words.

He waved at her again, He stood up slowly and grabbed her hand. Shirley's eyes widened as she saw his full length _'Is he really tall? Or Im just too small?'_

He smirked and began running towards the door. Shirley gasped at him "Hey! What are you doing!" she shouted while she tried to peek on their way, but it seems that she can't do anything because of his height. She felt her smirked once again, as they made their way out.

The two passed lelouch, at first lelouch seemed not to be bothered at the tall blonde running towards his direction, but his eyes caught an orange hair behind him. He frowned as he saw it was Shirley.

He saw Shirley glanced at him. But quickly turned to the man she was running with.

Lelouch stood quietly, He decided to ignore it. But It's Shirley! He can't just leave her on trouble, especially with a stranger. He scurried towards them

.

* * *

.

The tall blonde let go of Shirley's hand as he stopped, His hands on his knees while panting heavily. On the other hand, Shirley was panting heavily too, She could hear heart pounding against her chest.

The man suddenly laughed while staring at her. Her brows furrowed deeply.

"Who are you ?" Shirley asked angrily.

The tall blonde smiled and bowed at her. " Didn't you miss me?"

"excuse me?"

The man pouted and slumped his shoulders forward. _'He looked like he's going to cry'_ Shirley noted to herself.

"Wait.." She choked out as a thought shot on her mind.

She looked at him quizzically, Scanning his features carefully, She gasped.

"Gino?" She called him.

The man stood up straight and grinned widely at her. He jumped happily and put his hands up.

"Yay! My Shirley finally recognized me !" He shouted

Shirley's eyes widened. "You are really Gi-"

She was quickly cut off by a hug.

"Im really happy right now, Shirley-chan!" he said enthusiastically. "I missed you so much!"

A smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, how could I possibly forget you" She mumbled on his shoulders, finding it so hard to talk with him in that state.

Gino lightly squeezed her, Shirley squeal childishly at the contact.

"Gino.. Can you please let go of me. It's so hard to breath" She mumbled

"Ah!" Gino quickly pulled away but still his hands on her shoulders.

"How are you ? You're so tall"

"Now.. Im fine! Yeah, I don't know why I grew up like this.." He said as he put his other hand on the back of his head.

Shirley couldn't hide the happiness inside her, She reached for Gino's cheek and squished it lightly.

She laughed as she remembered how his cheeks was so puffy when they're still young. Now it was so hard like a rock, that a small portion of it can only be squished.

"You still want to bully my cheeks" He pouted, as Shirley squished his cheeks even more.

"And I'll always be.." She giggled, sending Gino's squished face into a smirk.

Then he quickly pulled her and grabbed a handful of her orange locks, "Your hair was so long," He paused as he took a sniff on it. Shirley's face heated at the embarrassment. "It looked lovelier than before."

Shirley pulled away, a blush tinted on her face. "Your still picking on my hair."

"I just missed sniffing it" He chuckled. "And take note, Im not picking at it. In fact, I cherished it."

.

.

* * *

.

Lelouch stiffened at the scene before him. _'What the.. Why is she hugging a stranger?'_ He confusedly asked himself, There's no way that he didn't know this man. Ever since, Shirley would always tell him stories about her other friends. And she didn't seem to note this one.

He gritted his teeth angrily, as jealousy take over him.

He marched towards them and quickly launched him self on the tall blonde.

.

* * *

.

_-what do you think will happen ? C'MON SHARE IT WITH ME .. please ?_

.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

.

* * *

.

Shirley jerked lightly as she saw the two boys fighting. Lelouch keeps attacking Gino while the blonde used his arm to cover his face. Shirley pulled Lelouch away and gestured herself between them.

"What's your problem!" Shirley shouted to Lelouch who's panting heavily, His eyes were glaring at Gino. Sending him the most deadly stare.

"Gino are you alright?" Shirley turned back on Gino, She helped him to get up and quickly patted his back.

Lelouch stared at Shirley, _'Why is she..'_ His thoughts was quickly cut off when Shirley glared at him. Her face wore an unpleasant look.

She hooked Gino's right arm to her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't act like this.. But I was caught off guard" Gino chuckled as his eyes darted towards the prince.

"Come on, Let's go to the clinic." Shirley suggested as she helped Gino walked out of the mob that witnessed the fight.

She turned at Lelouch " Were going to talk later." She said not looking on his purple orbs.

.

.

.

"So.. what's your problem?" Shirley asked softly.

"I have a lot of problem." He answered sarcastically.

Shirley looked at him with disbelief and sighed "I'm serious."

"Me too." He said plainly.

Shirley turned around and rested her elbows on the roof tops stone railing.

"Who's.. Who's that guy." Lelouch blurted, He didn't know why he was so being nervous.

"He's Gino Weinberg.." She paused and bowed her head slightly.

"He is one of my childhood friends.."

"Why I didn't know him?"

" I met him, before I know you.. Were neighbors back at the province. He belonged to a noble family, We became friends when he saved me from being bullied by some kids." She paused once again and smiled.

"He even swore to my parents that he's going to protect me.._ No matter what_."

Lelouch eyes dropped to the ground. His hands clenched into a fist.

"Lelou.. Can I ask you again," Shirley mumbled quietly.

He didn't respond instead he choose to listen on her.

"You and.. You and Kallen." She turned around now facing him.

"_What's the real score between you two?_"She paused and hugged her self. " Why did you two_ kissed?"_

"Shirley," He walked closer to her and squeezed her shoulders firmly.

"Kallen and I.." Shirley looked at his purple eyes sincerely, waiting for his answer.

"_We're engaged._" He whispered.

Shirley felt her knees were about to drop on the cold cement. She couldn't quiet registered on what Lelouch told her. She wanted him to repeat it once again, _'more clearly'_ She thought. But she was scared, She's sure on what he had whispered. Something like that would definitely break her.

She smiled at him. Telling herself, She heard him wrong.

"_I'm sorry._" Lelouch hugged her.

Soon, Her green eyes were filled with tears. One by one it strained her angelic face.

"_I'm really sorry.._" The prince repeated, as he hugged her tightly.

Shirley found herself smiling, in spite of the weakness and sadness her system was dealing with.

"I.. I_ understand_." She softly mumbled on his shoulder.

"No you don't.." He squeezed her slim body once again.

"Im not going to let them ruin us."He continued. "No matter what, _I'll fight for you_."

Shirley sobbed loudly on what he said. She freed her hand that was trapped in his embrace and hugged him back.

"Lelou.."

"Don't let go.. Alright?" He grabbed a handful of orange strands on his hand, and pressed his body closer to her.

She nodded stiffly and cried even more on his shoulder.

.

* * *

.

Lelouch started to walkout of the building, He sighed softly as he unbottoned the first button on his coat.

He stopped abruptly as he felt someone was spying on him. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"hey hey.." The tall blonde greeted.

"What do you want" Lelouch asked as he continued walking.

"Nah... Actually I want to talk about Shirley."

Lelouch eyes flew to him and gaved him the most dangerous stare.

"Princey, Be nice to me"

Lelouch stopped on what he had mentioned.

"Shock? Don't worry Im not going to tell everybody about your secret."

"How did you know?" Lelouch asked sarcastically on him.

"Shirley and I were friends.. I couldn't recall how many years, but I can remember something." He paused and put his hands on his nape. "Back then, She always told me about this prince that she met."

Lelouch stayed quiet while listening on the tall blondes ramblings.

"I got jealous on you, you know.. Every time we play she always turned our topic on you. It was really an upsetting discussion for me."He paused and looked at Lelouch on the side of his eyes. "And I hated it.."

"And so?"

"By the way.. I heard about your engagement huh? Did you already told her?" He asked mockingly.

"None of your business.."Lelouch deadpanned.

"Hey! I told you be nice to me. Didn't you know.. Im one of the Knights of the round."

Lelouch looked at him.

"Knight of four at your service!" He grinned.

"If you didn't shut up. You'lle be gone on your position."

"Okay okay.." He chuckled.

The tall blonde scurried forward leaving the prince walking behind him. Before exiting the gate he turned once again and waved at him.

.

"_I'll fight for Shirley!_" He shouted. " _Im not scared on you !"_

.

* * *

_Which ONE do you prefer,_

_** COCA COLA Zero **_

_ (Lelouch) _

_or_

_** COCA COLA Light** _

_(Light Yagami from Deathnote)_

.

Hehe, Peace (^U^)


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

_"You and.. You and Kallen."_

_"What's the real score between you two?"_

_" Why did she kissed you?"_

.

_"We're engaged." His voice echoing in her mind. "I'm really sorry.."_

.

_"I.. I understand."_

.

_"Im not going to let them ruin us."He continued. "No matter what, I'll fight for you."_

.

_No matter what,_

.

_I'll fight for you..._

.

_For you.._ _You.._

.

.

She sat up quickly, Heavy breathing passed on her mouth. She raised her trembling hand on her forehead._ ' Dream.. '_ She noted mentally. She removed the covers on her body and placed her other hand on her heaving chest.

"Forget about it.." She whispered at herself.

"Shirley.." Asked her roommate while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah.. Im fine, Just having a nightmare." She answered feebly.

"You want some water?" Her kind roommate asked once again.

"No.. Uhmm. Just go continue your sleep. Ill go get one for my self" She offered her a smile and walked towards the kitchen.

While pouring the water on her glass. Her phone vibrated. She quickly opened it and answered the call.

"Hello.." She asked not having a chance to look who's the caller on her phone.

"Hi !" Cheered a feminine voice at the other line.

Shirley raised a brow while sipping at her glass.

"Well, may I know you?"

"It's me.. Kallen !" As Shirley heard the name her face dropped into a frown and her tone changed.

"Yeah.. what do you need?"

"Well.. I asked Lelouch for your number but he insisted to give it to me. Then when I got a chance to ask Prez. She gave it to me."

"Ah.. Do you need anything Kallen?" She asked once again rolling her eyes.

Kallen hummed at the other line.

"Kallen it's already late.." Shirley blurted out.

"Oh sorry.. I just want to uhmm.. ask you.." She replied shyly.

"Okay what is it?" Shirley answered now irritated.

"Can you be m-my f_-friend_?"

Shirleys eyes widened at the question._ 'Are you kidding me?'_ She whispered mentally.

"O-ofcourse!" She stammered.

"Great!"

"Is that your reason for calling me this late?" She asked teasingly.

"I- I don't really know.. But all I know is I want to be your friend!"

"Okay.." Shirley said

"See you at the school tomorrow!" Then the line died.

Shirley let out a sigh. _" Me and her? Friends?"_

.

* * *

.

"Hey! Hey!" Greeted the tall blonde at Shirley.

"Oh, Good morning Gino" Shirley reached up at his hair and messed it.

Lelouch on the other hand saw the interaction. His eyes narrowed at them.

"Are you free after school?" Gino asked loudly at her.

"Well.. We didn't have a swimming practi-" Shirley was cut off as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around at her shoulder. She turned her head around and saw Kallen.

"Good morning Shirley!" She greeted.

Shirley quickly turned back and whispered a small hello to her.

Lelouch walked towards them, He can't take how that thief clinged on her girlfriend.

The four stared at each other.

"Will you get off your arms on her?" Lelouch scoffed at Kallen.

Kallen twitched her nose and clinged at Shirley tightly.

"What are you ? _Jealous_?" Kallen countered at him.

Shirley bowed her head down, Gino noticed her uncomfortable state between the two.

"Didn't you know.._ Shirley and I are now friends!_" She sticked her tongue on him.

Lelouch quickly thrust his arms forward and removed Kallens arms on Shirley. He placed his hand on her back "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Shirley nodded and looked away.

"Hey!" Kallen shouted. "Why you are always on my way! Shirley was my first ever friend!" She protested trying to remove Shirley from Lelouchs hold. The prince tightened his hand on her arm while he eyed Kallen.

"Okay.. If you don't like sharing her to me."She paused and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. "Then Im going to get you!"

She launched her self and cling at his back.

"Better?" She asked smiling.

Shirley quickly pulled her self out from Lelouch and take her place beside Gino. She tried to look away, Gino moved his self forward to cover Shirley.

"Hey you two.. Would please behave your selves.." Gino shouted at them.

"It's Lelouchs fault!" Kallen insisted now biting Lelouchs ear.

"Hey! Stop it!" Lelouch shouted at her.

A shadow passed on Shirley, she sighed deeply and raised her face, she met the scene in front of her, She patted Gino's back and he let her have a clearer view.

She offered them a giggle "You two looked so cute.." She teased them.

Lelouch and Kallen gawked at her surprisingly.

"Why did you stop?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"That's the spirit Shirley!" Kallen cheered.

She giggled again, Lelouch stared at her with so much curiosity.

"Oh.. By the way I had to go already" She paused and put her index finger on her pouting lips "Aren't you coming with me, Gino ?" She asked him.

Gino nodded quickly and followed Shirley.

Lelouch slumped on the floor defeated, His eyes widening. _'Now.. everything's not normal'_

.

* * *

.

"Sorry Can i borrow your back?" She sniffled.

"It's okay.."Gino paused. " Just let it out.."

Shirley smiled sadly and rested her forehead on Gino's back, She covered her mouth as the loud muffles of cry escaped her lips.

Gino sighed, he turned around and placed her head on his chest, "It's better to shed your tears freely in front of me, than to shed it on my back alone.." He said while he hugged and laced his fingers on her orange locks.

.

* * *

..


End file.
